


snowed in

by theseus_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, nothing gets me in a christmas mood like grey rain outside of my window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseus_shipper/pseuds/theseus_shipper
Summary: "The snowfall outside is getting heavier by the second, but it doesn’t matter with Kakashi’s head in his lap and heat radiating from the hearth."Kakashi comes home from a mission. Obito is there waiting for him.A winter-themed KakaObi fic featuring Fluff and snow and fluffy snow.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	snowed in

It’s been snowing for days now, and Konoha is covered by layers of white that are getting thicker flake by tumbling flake.

The children love to play in it and the sound-muffling properties of snow may provide an advantage when hiding, but it obstructs vision, tracks are harder to cover, and worst of all, it’s really fucking cold, so Obito is glad to be inside, bundled up in blankets by a softly crackling fireplace and watching the snowfall from his window.  
Kakashi does not have that privilege. He’s been out on a mission for weeks, supposed to return today.

His boyfriend came back from more dangerous missions that lasted longer, but Obito can’t help but worry when the snowfall gets heavier, and he’s happier than he’d like to admit about seeing Kakashi standing in the doorway, although _leaning_ or _slouching_ would be more accurate terms.  
Kakashi looks about ready to drop.  
He makes a beeline for Obito, face-planting into his chest.  
“Difficult mission?” Obito asks, brushing half-melted snowflakes out of Kakashi’s damp hair, but the only thing he can make out from Kakashi’s incoherent mumbling is _“warm.”_

The light pink glow of the last rays of daylight fades into dark blue as the sun descends below the horizon. It’s only afternoon.

Obito kisses Kakashi on the head and tucks him in, then sinks back into a pillow. He’s been dreaming about having Kakashi wrapped in his arms and snuggling into his chest for weeks. They stay like that until Kakashi shoves his ice cold hands underneath Obito’s shirt just to be an asshole, and almost gets punched for it.

Their neat little blanket cocoon dissolves into tangled limbs, messy kisses and quiet laughter. 

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Obito whispers lovingly, pressing their foreheads together. 

He doesn’t want to move but the fire is getting weaker and damn if Kakashi’s disappointed whine when he untangles his arms from his waist isn’t the best thing he’s heard all week.

Sparks fly as he throws another branch in.  
The stone fireplace still bears the black scorch marks from the time he tried a new Katon technique. He’s mastered it by now but _‘No new, potentially dangerous techniques inside’_ has remained one of the few rules that they both agree upon, and a very sensible one at that.

The snowfall outside is getting heavier by the second, but it doesn’t matter with Kakashi’s head in his lap and heat radiating from the hearth.

Kakashi, usually a light sleeper, is out cold, completely drained by weeks in the snow. His soft breathing is soon joined by the purring of the small, brown cat that settles down next to them, wrapping her tail around herself and resting her head between her paws. She showed up at their doorstep some months ago and Obito refused to leave her in the rain. They named her Rin.

With nothing better to do, Obito picks up the third volume of Icha Icha from the coffee table and starts leafing through the pages.  
What Kakashi sees in cheap, trashy romance novels will forever be beyond him, but the so-bad-it’s-good series is growing on him, he cares more about the characters and plot than he thought he would, and there comes a point when liking something ironically just becomes liking it. He’s almost finished by the time Kakashi wakes up.

“I see you have come to appreciate the fine arts while I’ve been away,” Kakashi says, voice laced with sleep.

“You have awful taste in literature.”

“I’d like to remind you that all of the pick-up lines I stole from the first volume worked on you.”

Obito doesn’t argue, they did. Kakashi could just as well have said anything else to get him to agree to a date, but “I’m an elite shinobi specifically trained to take you out.” was unexpectedly smooth.

The wind outside howls, tearing at the last remnants of dead leaves as flurries of fresh snow drift and swirl in the freezing air.

Kakashi sighs.”If I never see another snowflake again, it will be too soon,” he says, absentmindedly scratching behind Rin’s ear.

“Well, I’ve got some bad news for you.” 

The yellow gleam of streetlights reflects off the piles of snow that have managed to accumulate in a span of mere hours, and it doesn’t look like it’s going to cease anytime soon, but Kakashi’s look of utter defeat turns into a smile when Obito leans down, lightly brushes his lips and says, “If it goes on like this, we’ll be snowed in. Then we’ll have to stay in here, alone, for days.”

“And how terrible that would be.”

Kakashi leans up to close the gap.


End file.
